Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to providing multimedia content and more particularly to providing metadata in conjunction with providing multimedia content.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a multimedia content network will include a provider that delivers multimedia content to subscribing end users over media such as cable, satellite, or internet protocol television (IPTV). In some cases, providers will provide metadata for programs, which users may see on an electronic program guide (EPG).